


靈魂伴侶/Soul Mate

by sakuyaiei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyaiei/pseuds/sakuyaiei





	靈魂伴侶/Soul Mate

靈魂伴侶

 

　　尾獸的契約者與他的馴獸師，這是忍界之中的說法。馴獸師能夠梳理契約者體內雜亂的查克拉、將屬於野獸的獸性部份安撫，是對於契約者而言相當重要的存在。  
　　契約者終其一生都必須背負著尾獸的力量，那是一種漫長而煎熬的痛苦，他們隨時有可能被刺激的獸化、解放出他們體內的尾獸。  
　　契約者與馴獸師，是相生相輔、比起親人要來的更加親密、超越了一切的伴侶。

 

　　他們在水池裡像小獸一樣的嬉戲，最終慢慢變調。

　　「別亂動！」佐助叱喝，拉開已經順著腰線滑下、鑽入臀瓣縫隙的鳴人的手指：「我沒有要！你這個……禽獸！」  
　　「你知道這個時候總是特別難忍住的嘛我說……」鳴人停了一下，感覺渾身燥熱難耐，不安分的左手還是默默的繼續在對方身上探索：「好啦佐助，這樣做完可以撐比較久耶我說。」  
　　佐助一個喘息差點溜出整串的呻吟，他空出一隻手在水面拍過，濺的鳴人滿臉水花。  
　　「少來！明明前天才做過……做過全套的，手走開！」佐助的掙扎在已經逐漸被九尾影響的鳴人手下根本輕微的像是沒有，已經跑出體外靈體似的尾巴晃啊晃，一條纏在佐助的大腿、另一條在他的跨下柔柔的搔動，還有一條從另一邊捲住了佐助的腰，把佐助往鳴人懷裡拉。  
　　「不要用尾獸！漩渦鳴人！」佐助羞紅臉氣急敗壞的，但是按在他胸口的右手始終不敢放開。

　　他在替鳴人梳理查克拉，與尾獸契約的契約者查克拉量既大且混亂，梳理的過程中如果隨便的中止，會對對方造成不好的影響。  
　　大概就是因為佐助在意著這個，所以鳴人才更加肆無忌憚起來。他側過頭吻上佐助的臉頰，一點一點往耳邊前進，最後含住對方的小巧的耳垂。  
　　熱氣呼在佐助耳邊，鳴人能察覺到佐助敏感之下的顫慄，還有慢慢熱起的溫度。  
　　「好嘛佐助，會很舒服的我說。」  
　　帶著一點撒嬌、一些蠻橫還有些許討好，鳴人一直很明白自己該怎麼做最能讓佐助無法拒絕，他摟住佐助，驟然之間九條尾巴全都冒出來、掠著架著佐助的腿，猝不及防，佐助就失去了拒絕的能力、被溢散出來的、混雜著鳴人查克拉的九尾之力浮在水面上。

　　「徵求同意這件事情應該在你發情前就先問大白痴！」  
　　「可是一看到佐助就忍不住嘛我說……」

 

　　作為尾獸的契約者，鳴人是木葉裡目前繼任火影聲望最高、也最有實力的人選，當然長得也不錯，就算在男性眼光中也會是那種雜誌上評論『適合結婚』的男人。這樣的人理所當然會有很多人喜歡，佐助想不透為什麼這個自小和自己吵到大的、他口中的吊車尾的為什麼會愛上他、而且總想上他。  
　　尾獸契約者並非一定要和他的馴獸師結為愛侶，事實上現在的各忍村的契約者之中，有很多會選擇家中有兄弟姊妹的人作為契約者，而讓其親屬則作為馴獸師。一方面是親族之間總是有些默契，再者，也是方便契約者可以隨時與之同行。

　　鳴人和佐助，木葉的契約者與馴獸師，是個例外。鳴人成為契約者是意外、佐助成為馴獸師也是意外，他們倆就是意外中的意外才湊在一起，在此之前，彼此相看不順眼，是一見面就要吵架甚至打架的那種。

　　一開始他把原因歸咎於混雜了九尾之力的查克拉暴走之因，野獸總是難以馴服、偶爾會爆發獸性，所以少年時期第一次他們迷迷糊糊的做了之後，佐助也沒特別放在心上。  
　　但彷彿食髓知味，逐漸長大後的他們分明不再需要時時刻刻依靠彼此，鳴人卻越發的喜歡來找他、替他梳理那混雜著野獸氣息的查克拉。  
　　『和佐助做過以後總是比較能寧靜嘛！』鳴人這麼理直氣壯的對他說：『而且會睡得比較好啊我說，睡眠不足對我可是大問題哪！』  
　　佐助對此說法不置可否，只是糾正了對方聽起來曖昧的說法。  
　　『是梳理，不是做，你的語文還給卡卡西了？』  
　　『打住，佐助，我是教你們武術，』卡卡西聽著抬頭，面對自己事業有成的兩個上忍學生，有些頭疼：『語文歸帶土好嗎？』  
　　『關我什麼事！』正巧回來火影室的帶土緊接著吐嘈。

　　反正，在他們之間有了第一次親密接觸後，佐助能感覺到鳴人比起以前更黏他。  
　　出任務要在一起、沒事也要膩在他家、吃飯的時候更喜歡搶他飯碗裡的食物。佐助簡直受不了，但是一要罵，對方就一副委屈的模樣，偶爾還會冒出狐狸耳朵、看的佐助都罵不下口打不下手。  
　　要死，他從來都沒聽過尾獸契約者還能這麼玩！

　　尾獸的契約者不是一個好工作，作為強悍非常人的尾獸契約者，被契約人雖然能得到強大的力量，可是同時也會得到野獸的壞脾氣和習性，佐助就覺得鳴人根本學會了九尾狐狸的狡猾和奸詐，明明以前鳴人就是個白痴吊車尾哪來這麼多心機！  
　　佐助放開手的時候沒好氣的哼了一聲，咬上撲在他身上的鳴人的肩膀，惡狠狠的磨牙。  
　　「佐助自己也想吃我啊我說，所以我要開動了！」  
　　佐助不回應鳴人這彷彿唱歌似語調說出的話，帶著一點自暴自棄的意味，任由鳴人在他身上攻城掠地。

　　木葉的宇智波一族出美人，這是忍界之中家喻戶曉的消息。  
　　在鳴人眼中佐助是最美的那個，雖然他並不確切知道什麼叫做美，只是鳴人覺得，就連小櫻都不如佐助那麼好看，所以佐助就是最美的。  
　　他喜歡在佐助白皙的頸子上留下一點一點的牙印——牙印，不是吻痕。他們第一次做完時佐助全身上下到處可見瘀青與牙印，鳴人還因為這樣被佐助稱作小叔叔的帶土暴打一頓！（你說親哥哥鼬？那個不是暴打，那個直接上門來問要鳴人想怎麼死了。）  
　　但即使如此，後來幾次他們做的時候，鳴人仍然是在佐助身上處處留痕跡，就像獸在給自己畫地盤一樣，留下一個印子，表明這是自己的東西。

　　佐助就是他的，誰也不能奪走。

　　「夠了鳴人，當狗在啃骨頭嗎？」佐助有些受不了的扭著身子避開鳴人往他大腿根部一路舔咬的動作，屈起了膝蓋頂著對方的下體：「你是狐狸不是狗！」  
　　「也是犬科的嘛誰叫佐助這麼美味……」鳴人舔唇，抬起頭來欺前，去咬佐助的唇、然後才吻上他。  
　　他們的身體緊密的靠在一起，鳴人把自己卡在佐助的雙腿之間、惡意的磨蹭著彼此的襠部，赤裸的身體很快就起了反應。  
　　在佐助仰頭吐氣的時候，鳴人握住佐助已經抬頭的陰莖，上下緩緩的套弄起來，成功聽見自佐助喉間傳出的低喘。  
　　鳴人一手撫弄著佐助前頭、另一手抱著佐助，手指深入股溝、在後穴外頭按壓，時而搔括。在指尖沾上自己與佐助淌流的體液，趁著在佐助肩頭咬下去的同時，手指深入佐助體內。  
　　佐助難耐的掙扎被他制止住，像是要安撫一般、尾巴包覆著他們倆人，鬆鬆的在佐助背上掃動。  
　　「放鬆點佐助，」鳴人附在佐助耳邊說：「抱著我。」  
　　佐助把手環上鳴人的背，他們再一次吻住彼此。鳴人繼續身下的動作，佐助則對著鳴人放開自己、接納對方的舉動。  
　　張揚的九尾查克拉充滿侵佔性，在這種時候這樣的特性特別明顯，屬於鳴人的查克拉把佐助包覆起來、牽扯著佐助自己的查克拉，讓他感染了鳴人的感受。

　　想要你，想要的不得了。

　　佐助在一吻畢後張開眼睛，帶出殷紅的寫輪眼。攀在鳴人背上的雙手使力、使兩人緊緊貼住彼此，佐助主動朝著鳴人索要親吻。  
　　鳴人嘴角漾起興奮、愉悅的笑容，他接受佐助的索要，退出後方的手滑過大腿內側、將之扳開，在彼此唇瓣分開之時，一反先前愛撫的溫柔，狠狠的侵入佐助體內。

　　他喜歡聽到佐助帶著點疼痛、卻又動情時發出的聲音， 豔紅的眼睛裡帶上一點水霧，身上的皮膚泛起薄紅，不論是聽覺還是視覺上來說都秀色可餐。

　　鳴人按耐住想要將佐助完全吞噬的慾望，一點一點抽出自己的陰莖、在最後才又狠狠的頂入，看平時總是冰冷冷的佐助在身下被頂弄的露出不同的表情、眼裡只能見到自己的樣子；看佐助無助的試圖遏止不斷溢出口中、斷斷續續已經帶著點泣音的拒絕一點嚇阻性也沒有。

　　「不要、這麼深……」  
　　「但是佐助看起來很爽的樣子啊我說……」鳴人把人抱起，摟住佐助的腰，展開另一輪進攻：「那這樣呢？佐助喜歡深一點還是快一點？」  
　　「……你閉嘴……少問！」  
　　「嗯～那就是快一點吧？」鳴人笑嘻嘻的回，那表情讓佐助特別想揍他！  
　　手才剛剛舉起，鳴人錮著他的腰部就加快了速度、在他體內粗壯的陰莖一次又一次的輾過敏感點，他只能無力的攀在鳴人身上、承受一波波襲來的快感。

　　「等一下、等……嗯、漩渦……鳴人！」  
　　「在唷，有什麼晚點再說吧……」鳴人咬住佐助的頸側的嫩肉，放開了一直壓抑著的野獸的本能，任由自己的查克拉與慾望席捲佐助。

 

　　「……你又要來幫佐助請假？」卡卡西無奈的接過假條，忍不住規勸：「你對他好點，三天兩頭的……小心帶土跟鼬真的會找你算帳。」  
　　「唉呀、我會注意的啦我說，拜託了卡卡西老師，千萬不要跟小叔叔和鼬大哥說。」  
　　「我都不知道你什麼時候成了我家的人？」說帶土帶土到，雙手抱胸站個三七步的帶土挑眉看著明顯一臉心虛的鳴人，質問：「你又把我家佐助怎麼了？」  
　　「啊、嗯，這個……佐助在等我，我先走啦掰掰！」鳴人左顧右盼，最後一番身從窗戶逃得飛快，瞬間不見人影，刊比他父親波風湊的飛雷神之術。

　　「我真想打死這個小子！」帶土惡狠狠得看著窗戶，說。  
　　「在此之前，我倒覺得你們該教教佐助怎麼拒絕鳴人。」卡卡西嘆口氣，收起假條，重新拿出他的親熱天堂，第三十遍觀看。


End file.
